The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A New Day". Plot (Millions of years ago in the time of the dinosaurs) *Narrator: Long ago before the humans and animals, there is a time where dinosaurs roam the Earth. (A herd of longnecks are walking as one longneck is eating the grass from the tree. Many sea dinosaurs are swimming in the ocean.) *Narrator: Many lands of snow, water and fire are seen within the continent of warm, hot and cold. (In the other side, Bron is leading the group into the lake) *Narrator: We have big leaders of herds in the past. One of them is a longneck named Bron. *Bron: Ah, we found some fresh water. *Longneck #1: Let's drink up. *Bron: Okay. Time to drink. *drink water* *Longneck #2: Pssst, Bron. Should we eat some green food as well? *Bron: Yes, why is that? Just grab it yourself. *Longneck #3: Thanks a lot. *Bron: No problem. This is what i needed. *Longneck #3: *eat the green food* Ah, much better. *Bron: No need to ask me for directions. *Longneck #4: Hey Bron, come over here for a minute. *Bron: What is it? *Longneck #4: There is something i need to show you. *Bron: What about it? *Longneck #4: Come. (In the big hill, the longneck and Bron look at the view of the land) *Bron: Wow. *Longneck #4: Isn't it beautiful? *Bron: Yes. I love it so much. *Longneck #4: Nice view from the top. *Bron: I can see the mountains from far away. *Longneck #4: And what is that on the ground? *Bron: Oh no. (A sharptooth is sneaking into the land) *Bron: Sharptooth. *Longneck #4: What can we do? *Bron: We need to evacuate the land now. *Longneck #4: Why is that? *Bron: The sharptooth is coming along and i don't want anybody to get hurt. Let's go. *Longneck #4: Right on it. (Back with the longnecks) *Bron: Everyone, everyone. We have to go. A big mean sharptooth is coming along and i don't want anyone to get hurt. *Longneck #1: Why is that? *Longneck #2: Is there a problem? *Longneck #3: Look over there. A sharptooth is coming. *Bron: Oh snap. *Sharptooth: *roar* *Bron: Run! I'll handle this. *Sharptooth: *run to Bron* *Bron: *tail hit on the sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *roar in pain* *Bron: Here you go! *push the sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *growl at Bron* *Bron: You got this. Just needed a little time to fight. *Sharptooth: *tail hit on Bron* *Bron: Hyaaaaaaaaaaa! *push the sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *roar at Bron* *Bron: Okay man, you got this. *Sharptooth: *roar and claw Bron* *Bron: *feet hit on the sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *roar* *Bron: Roar all you want. But you're going to the jungle! *Sharptooth: *growl* *Bron: That's it. You're going in! *push the sharptooth to the jungle* (At the jungle, the sharpbeaks are flying into the tree braches as one of the sharpbeaks show up into the tree) *Ichy: Here's some fruit to gather around. *Sharpbeak #1: That's a tree sweet. *Ichy: A tree sweet? What about it? *Sharpbeak #2: They taste juicy. *Sharpbeak #3: And it's tasty. *Ichy: Tasty for something that we're getting tired of. Try getting some real fruit around here. We're getting sick of eating the same green food over and over since those stupid longnecks came around following the Great Earthshake. *Sharpbeak #1: The Great Earthshake almost split the whole world in half. But that's not the easiest part. *Sharpbeak #2: It killed many families alike. *Ichy: If it wasn't for the stupid earthshake, mind as well get revenge on those dinosaurs for that cause from stomping on that ground. *Sharpbeak #3: Hey, i see a fight going on. *Sharpbeak #4: What is it? *Ichy: It look like i saw a SHARPTOOTH! (Bron and the sharptooth are fighting in the jungle as many of the sharpbeaks are flying away) *Sharpbeak #1: Sharptooth! *Sharpbeak #2: Let's fly away! *Sharpbeak #3: Come on! *Bron: *hit the sharptooth hard* *Sharptooth: *roar at the sharpbeaks* *Ichy: Eek! Stay away from me. *Bron: Die! *tail hit on the Sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *roar* *Bron: There you have it! *push the sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *roar* *Bron: Come on, is this all you got? *Sharptooth: *growls* *Bron: I'm getting rid of you. *Sharptooth: *roar* *Bron: Ah ha, i got this. *push the sharptooth to the tree* *Ichy: No! My beautiful tree! *Bron: That's it, i had enough! Ahhhhh! *push the sharptooth down to the lake* *Sharpbeak #4: Let's fly away! *Sharpbeak #5: The longneck has ruined our home. *Sharpbeak #6: Get out! *Bron: Rawwwrrrrrrr! *Sharpbeaks: *fly away* *Ichy: No, no! Come back. My friends, guys! Noooooooo. Stupid longneck. I hate longnecks! I'm getting the heck out of here. (At a swamp, Ichy fly all alone in the river) *Ichy: Stupid sharptooth, stupid longneck, stupid big creatures. I hate these guys, i hope they lose their homes and never come back. They make all of my friends away. And now, all of them are gone. Wait, why i am talking to myself? *Dil: *appear and scare Ichy* *Ichy: Ahhh! You scare me. Why did you scare me like that? *Dil: Oh hey there, i wanted to show if you were lost. *Ichy: Who the heck are you? *Dil: My name is Dil. *Ichy: Dil? The name's Ichy. We were raised on a very bad place. No sharptooth wanted to eat with us and many of the big longnecks ate all of our green food since the stupid big earthshake. *Dil: I lost my home too. Most of the belly draggers were dragged out of their homes. *Ichy: I lost mines too. Which is now. Shame on that longneck. I hope his lesson is learned for revenge. *Dil: Hey, wanna be friends? *Ichy: Oh yeah, i would love to be friends. Friends forever. *Dil: We just started as friends! *Ichy: Alright, just friends. Let's go. *Dil: Okay, whatever you say Ichy. *Ichy: Let's go hunt some creatures down. *Dil: Yeah, so we can eat on our way to survive. *Ichy: I'll be chewing on a swimmer's neck if i were you. YEARS LATER (At the Great Valley, many dinosaurs are living in harmony. Most of the longnecks live here as many of the other dinosaurs are seen eating grass with the kids running to have some fun.) *Ducky: Spike, slow down. *Spike: Ahhh. *Littlefoot: He he he he. *Cera: I'm going to get you. *Chomper: Wait for us. *Ruby: Slow down. *Petrie: Wait for me. Me don't like to catch up in the last place. *Littlefoot: Then hurry up. We don't like slow dinosaurs on the group. *Petrie: Me try. *Littlefoot: What a beautiful day outside. *Cera: Yeah. Look at the trees and mountains. No sharpteeth have ever crossed this way. *Chomper: Do you think that i'm the only good sharptooth around? *Littlefoot: No. Some of them can be friendly. *Ruby: Well, most of them are mean. *Chomper: I know. They eat other dinosaurs as well. *Ruby: This is pretty scary for a innocent sharptooth. *Chomper: Yeah. I'm a good one. I don't eat people that much. *Mr. Clubtail: Hey kids, how are we doing? *Littlefoot: Good. How about you Mr. Clubtail? *Mr. Clubtail: My day has been doing just fine. *Spike: Ahhh. *Mr. Clubtail: What a good old tree sweet tree. *Littlefoot: Tree sweets! *Petrie: Ahh, these pink little sweet leafs taste good. *Cera: Yummy. *Ruby: Tasty. *Petrie: Me like it. *Chomper: Good. *Ducky: This is one special tree we like. *Mr. Clubtail: Yeah. I'm going to get a tree sweet myself. *eat the tree sweet* *Littlefoot: Taste good you know. *Mr. Clubtail: What a day of fun. Today is a glorious day. *Petrie: This day is very special. *Chomper: Fun as it should be. *Petrie: Yeah. I like it. *Mr. Clubtail: Come on adults, let's eat some tree sweets! *Mr. Thicknose: Ah, hungry for life. *Topsy: Let's go get some. *Grandpa Longneck: Yeah, it's time to breakfast. *Grandma Longneck: Grab many as you like kids. (The kids eat many tree sweets as Tricia grab one with her mouth) *Tricia: Ahh. *Topsy: Eat them up people. Today is a bright day. *Tria: I love those tree sweets. *Grandma Longneck: Me too. *Littlefoot: It's just getting luck to you. *Petrie: Weeeee. *Spike: *eat the tree sweet* *Grandpa Longneck: Yeah. *Topsy: This day is special for us! *Tria: I know. *Ruby: We're the best of friends. *Chomper: Yeah, the best of all. *Littlefoot: We are together as always. *Cera: It's a tree sweet month. *Spike: Uh huh. *Ducky: That's good. Yep yep yep. *Littlefoot: Now we gotta celebrate. *Ruby: Yeah. *Spike: Babba-babba doo! (At Yoshi's Island, Yoshi and Boshi are running in the jungle for a race) *Yoshi: You can't beat me. *Boshi: You can't beat me still. *Yoshi: Stop cheating with your supersonic speed. I can go that high than you. *Boshi: Race me til the end! *speed up* *Yoshi: Hey, wait up. *speed up* *Boshi: Slow down. *Yoshi: You were trying to cheat on me. *Boshi: You were speeding up first. *Yoshi: Oh look, the finish line. I'm going to reach it first. *Boshi: Oh no, not without my prize! *speed up* *Yoshi: *in slo-mo* Noooooooooo!!! (Boshi dash to the finish line and won the race) *Sushie: Boshi wins again! *Boshi: Yeah! Yeaaahhhhhhh! I am first! *Yoshi: No, no, no. *Boshi: Ha ha. I'm number one. I'm the very best. *Yoshi: Curse you! *throw a cookie at the trophy* *Mini-Yoshi: *grab the trophy from falling* Oof. *Sushie: No trophy break this time like last year's. *Boshi: Yeah. No one can beat my high score. *Yoshi: Oh no. I'm going to the pool. *Boshi: Let's go people. To the forest after party! Hey Yoshi, aren't you coming along? *Yoshi: No. I'm fine. Go ahead, go and celebrate with Boshi. *Boshi: Fine. It's okay buddy. *Goomba #1: Man, he has issues. *Goomba #2: Let's just ignore him for now. (At the pond, Yoshi relax at the pool with Birdo coming in) *Birdo: Hey Yoshi. *Yoshi: Hi Birdo. *Birdo: What's the matter? Are you okay? *Yoshi: No. Boshi beat me again in a race. *Birdo: Aww, don't worry, you'll win one day. *Yoshi: This feel like the best of luck to me. *Birdo: Boshi run pretty fast. He beat people in races and steal other Yoshis' cookies. I haven't seen him doing stuff like this since 2011. *Yoshi: He does that all day. *Birdo: I feel bad for you. *Yoshi: I wish i was cool just like him. *Birdo: Feel like the wind. *Yoshi: Yeah. I should be more smart than the wind or the waves. *Birdo: That's more like it. *Yoshi: Wanna go grab some coconut? *Birdo: Yes. Let's go grab some coconut juice. *Yoshi: I'll be willing to break a coconut to make some juice out of it. (At the rock valley, Boshi is meeting up with a lot of fans as they are here to greet him) *Boshi: Ah, thank you very much. I have more fans coming to greet me. *Mini-Yoshi: You are one cool Yoshi. *Sushie: I like you man. *Boshi: Fresh shoes are making me run fast. *Red Yoshi: You run like a spirit. *Black Yoshi: That was cool bro. *Boshi: When i was a young Yoshi. I wanted to be a athlete. *Mini-Yoshi: I was a athlete too. I fought fighters in the Glitz Pit like Rawk Hawk. *Boshi: Fighting is not a sport. *Mini-Yoshi: Is it. *Purple Yoshi: Boxing is a sport. *Boshi: Ugh, i get it. You are a athlete. *Mini-Yoshi: Yay. *Boshi: You're welcome. *Sushie: Since you beat Yoshi, are you going to beat Birdo next? *Boshi: Ha ha ha, how come? *Mini-Yoshi: You said Birdo was a runner. *Boshi: If she was, i'm going to challenge her right away. *Mini-Yoshi: I bet you can. *Boshi: Smooth moves like the good old times. *Mini-Yoshi: Baba bing baba boom. *White Yoshi: So Boshi, what do you want us to do? *Boshi: How about we throw some rocks at the bumptys. *White Yoshi: Ooh, that's a great idea. Bumptys are annoying like ducks! *Yoshi Chief: Boshi, Boshi! We need to talk! *Boshi: Uh oh, the chief is here. Fan meet-up is over. Everyone go home. *Mini-Yoshi: Gotta go. *Sushie: Let's get out of here. (Boshi's fans left as Yoshi Chief and Thunderfoot show up) *Thunderfoot: Boshi, please come to our cave. We need to talk about this. *Boshi: What did i do? (At Yoshi Chief's cave, Yoshi Chief, Thunderfoot and Boshi are here for a meeting) *Boshi: Why are we here for? *Yoshi Chief: We really have to tell you something. *Thunderfoot: Congratulations, you won the annual Yoshi race. *Boshi: What? Did i? I didn't do something wrong. *Thunderfoot: No. We are proud of you. You finally won every single Yoshi race like 50 times. *Boshi: Wow, that's the 50th time that i won a race with a Yoshi. *Yoshi Chief: We always liked about you man. *Boshi: Fresh-a-delic. *Yoshi Chief: You're my favorite next to Yoshi and Birdo. *Boshi: Do you mean my friends? *Yoshi Chief: Oh yes. I always liked about those guys. They save babies, they save eggs and they save everything. *Boshi: They're pretty fast. I save my friends from the fall. *Thunderfoot: You must be a hero then. *Boshi: Super strength, supersonic speed and so much more. *Yoshi Chief: I have something for you. Follow us. *Boshi: You're going to give me something for what i give or not. (In Yoshi Chief's secret room) *Yoshi Chief: Here we are. My secret room. *Boshi: Wow, you have so many collatable items. *Yoshi Chief: Here you go. These golden shoes will help you run a bit faster like most of our runners on the island. *Boshi: This is so cool. *Thunderfoot: We made them for every fast Yoshi on the island. *Boshi: I thought i was the fastest one. *Yoshi Chief: I know you are. But we got a lot on the island. They don't come here that much anymore since 2006. *Boshi: Not every Yoshi is into sports for now. *Thunderfoot: I used to do some foosball when i was a young Yoshi. *Yoshi Chief: Good old times my friend. *Boshi: What a unique place this is. This make me so special of a single Yoshi on this island. *Thunderfoot: Go out there and run for the world. *Boshi: I will you guys. I'll be the very best Yoshi that i can be. *Yoshi Chief: I hope you have a nice running life. *Boshi: So long, i better head back to my house. See ya. *Thunderfoot: What a good faster. *Yoshi Chief: I bet he can run through a lap. *Thunderfoot: Sure he will. (At the forest, Yoshi and Birdo grab some coconut juice at the stand) *Yoshi: This taste delicious. *Birdo: I love the taste of coconut juice on a coconut. *Yoshi: Not bad as apple juice and orange juice. *Birdo: I like it. *Yoshi: The juice is where the coconut is. *Birdo: You know how it feels. *Yoshi: Yeah, that's pretty easy. *Boshi: Hey guys, what's up? I brought some grapes with me for you all to share. *Yoshi: What? *Birdo: What do you want? *Boshi: What do you mean? I found them on my way to your area. *Yoshi: Don't come closer to us. *Boshi: Hello? We are friends. I beat you today on that race. *Yoshi: Don't talk to me. *Birdo: Get out of here boy, you know what you did today. *Boshi: But if you lose, that doesn't mean your day is ruined. *Yoshi: Stay away from me. *Boshi: Guys. I just save a snack for you. Don't even judge about it. *Birdo: Are you sure? *Boshi: Yes. I am serious about it. *Yoshi: Mind as well not touch it. *Boshi: Come on, we have been gong through this over a year. We are friends and we always compete each other in races. (A group of Spear Guys sneaked into the bushes in preparation to capture Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi) *Boshi: All i can say to you, i'm sorry for cheating. Just forgive me. *Yoshi: Okay, we forgive you for this. *Birdo: Prove it. *Boshi: Okay! I get it. I'm sorry. *Yoshi: We always forgive you. Let's hope our friendship doesn't end this way. (The spear guys pop out by holding their spears as they move in to block Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi) *Birdo: Whoa! *Yoshi: What is that? *Boshi: The Spear Guys! They're always on the loose. *Spear Guy #1: Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! *Yoshi: Hey, stop it. Why are you moving us for? *Spear Guy #2: Hoot! *Yoshi: Someone get us out of here. *Birdo: I knew this place is inhabited by spear guys. *Boshi: I hate this place. *Spear Guy #3: Hoot! Hoot! *Birdo: I got something for you. *shoot a egg bomb at the spear guys* *Spear Guy #1: Hold on! *Yoshi: *punch every spear guy* *Boshi: *grab the spear and knock two spear guys* Out of the way. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff